A Rose in Winter
by goijh
Summary: Sold by her father to pay his debts,She was wed to a stranger she could never betray, And tortured by a love she could never forget. I do not own Inuyasha or the works of Kathleen Woodiwiss.
1. Chapter One

A Rose in Winter:  
  
by: Goijh  
  
****************************** Chapter One ******************************  
"Marriage!"  
Kagome scowled as she tossed another log onto the dancing flame of the fireplace. Holding her hands out before it she sought to warm her hands from the bitter cold that shook at the windows and walls outside.  
"Marriage!"  
A growing distaste was forming in her mouth each time she repeated the word. Each time she thought of it. It was a prospect that definately was no longer what she had pictured in her childish dreams when she was but a girl. A knight whisking her away into the sunset, saving her from oppression and poverty to bring her to his castle, where they were wed and lived happily ever after.  
No.  
Now it was an ideal she would rather spit upon than act upon, and she blamed her father for her now warped persective on it. It was all Onigumo Higurashi's fault! Him and that...that...Yankee scoudrel!  
Akuma wasn't it?  
Yes, Inuyasha Akuma! It was all his and her father's fault!  
Continuing to scowl, Kagome wiped a raven lock of hair out of her stormy sapphire eyes before heaving a final log onto the flame. Content that the fire would burn for at least a while longer, she rocked back onto her heels and stood. Throwing one last scornful glance at the flames that danced so merrily upon the hearth, deliberately defying her unpleasant mood, the young woman left the parlor in favor of the slightly colder kitchen to make dinner.  
Onigumo Higurashi was the mayor of Flemming, a small town nestled in the hills of England, reigned over by Lord Naraku. Once quite wealthy, his wife had died almost ten years ago, and without her careful budgeting of their finances, Onigumo had steadily drained away his deceased wife's small fortune, losing it to drink and game. Soon he was left with only the spawn of his marriage, Kagome, his eldest and only daughter, and Souta, his youngest and only son, as well as the frequent company of various tax collectors who came around to try and collect on the many debts that Onigumo piled up.  
Reputation soiled and without a farthing to his name, Higurashi had sold off all of his possessions in London in hopes of paying off the debts and keeping some for himself. When the sum of the prices he fetched though didn't even begin to cover it all, Onigumo had feld with what he had left into the northern countryside, bringing with him his children, and contenting himself with the posistion of mayor, graciously offered him by Lord Naraku himself.  
That had been almost six years ago now, and if anything, life for Kagome Higurashi had only gotten worse. Despite the troubles in London, Onigumo had insisted on gambling and drinking still. With his meager salary he could scarce afford his sometimes pricey pastimes though, and as Souta was beginning to take after his father, a new source of income was needed.  
Onigumo wandered into the lavish and treacherous world of playing cards.  
And from there danced his way back into debt.  
Debt to Inuyasha Akuma.  
On business for Lord Naraku in the port city of Seton, Higurashi had stumbled, half drunk already, into the sailor infested bar, with Souta close at his heels, looking to play a round or so and earn some fast cash. For a while the games had gone well. Onigumo raking in a few pounds, but still loosing too many to really consider himself making a healthy profit.  
So how could he refuse when suddenly the captain of the ship, The Shikon, of which many of the gambling sailors were from, came waltzing up to the table, and upon sitting, requested to be dealt in and laid a hefty bag of coin on the table?  
Kagome didn't know the rest of the story very well. It was at this point that her father tended to start spewing random curses and incoherent nonsense. In fact, he would behave so every time the yankee's name was mentioned in his presence. Through his jibberish and babble, and partially from Souta, she had managed to piece together a general picture.  
Inuyasha and Onigumo had played for almost an hour, bets growing steeper and steeper until Higurashi found himself losing the profit he had thus far made. Throwing in his all in a last desperate attempt to walk out of the bar a bit the richer, the stakes had been raised to something near two thousand pounds.  
Two thousand pounds.  
With that money Kagome reckoned she could have fixed the small cottage up quite nicely, made some new curtains and replaced some of the worn scarce furninshing.  
With that money, Onigumo reckoned he could buy himself some better quality rum and take an outing to the gambling tables in London.  
Something went wrong though. Just as Onigumo had thought he was winning, Inuyasha had declared him a cheat. The yankee announced that Higurashi had been holding cards, delierately trying to make a fool of all present.  
The mayor's honor was ruined.  
Never again would he be allowed to show his face at a card table. No one would trust his word. He might even lose his table at the Boar's Inn in Flemming if word got around. He had to avenge his honor.  
Or rather, Souta did.  
The youngest Higurashi had taken a table a bit in the corner while his father played. Though Souta was beginning to take to his father's passion for drink, he had yet to help his hand at cards. Most likey due in a large part to his sister's discouraging of the game. But upon hearing the vagrant abuse being done to his sire's name, Souta had leapt from his table, joined the commotion, and done something that would forever change his life.  
He challenged the yankee to a duel.  
The duel would restore his father's honor if he won, and earn the two thousand pounds. But if he lost, they both would walk away with nothing, never permitted to enter the bars and taverns of Seton again.  
Realizing the high stakes, Souta had turned around and fired his pistol early. A few split seconds before the judge gave the call. Unfortrunately his bullet did not aim true and the yankee was unscathed, and fully capable of returning fire.  
Which he did not even a second after Souta's bullet grazed by his forearm, shooting with amazing accuracy for a colonial pistol, and striking the younger Higurashi in the arm.  
Souta's left arm no longer functioned properly, just barely able to move enough to lift his flagoon to his lips as he hastily supped his ale.  
He was lame. Onigumo two thousand pounds in debt to Inuyasha Akuma.  
And Kagome left to suffer for it all.  
Unable to sacrifice the drink and game that he had become so dependent on, Onigumo had resorted to what he claimed was, 'A loving father's only hope.'  
Kagome was to be married off to whatever rich old man would have a wench without a dowry.  
So far a number of suitor's had been brought before her, each older, uglier, and crueler than the last. But each with a hefty purse. Exactly what he father was looking for.  
But Kagome turned them all away.  
Kaijinbou, Goshinki, Rygouga...to name a few...all of them had three things in common.  
Large sums of money.  
Lust for a pretty young wench to turn into their sex slave.  
And all of them digusted her.  
Today, Onigumo informed her, Kagome's next suitor would come to call. Whether or not he would be accompanied by her father, she did not know. Whether or not he would be staying for dinner, she did not know. Whether or not she would take a liking to him and choose him...She had a pretty good idea on the answer to that one.  
The young woman's prefect pink pout twisted into a frown as she stirred the rabbit stew that would be the Higurashi's supper. Today's suitor was named Maten...Maten Cheveux. Her father had insisted that she put on her best dress to wait for him, a rather simple deep blue garment that lacked the lace and ribbons a proper mayor's daughter should own, but that was the finest she had and set off her vibrant blue eyes beautifully.  
She would have rather worn a nun's smock.  
The stew was almost done, the bread in the oven, only just beginning to bake. Taking the soup off of the wood stove's heated top, she placed it farther back and to the side so that it would still be heated, but not over cook.  
No sooner had she finished doing that then she heard a knock at the door. Silently mumuring a prayer to any merciful god that it wasn't Mr. Cheveux, she timidly made her way to the door...  
...Only to have it thrown open with such force that it nearly swung off of its hinges.  
The only thing that saved Kagome from letting out a shriek and turning on her heels to flee was the sight of her brother Souta, wobbling unsteadily in the doorway, flashing her a drunken and lopsided grin.  
"Hiya 'Gome!" He slurred happily as she rushed to his side to offer him a source of balance before he fell. Placing his lame arm over her shoulder, Kagome did her best to help him to the kitchen table, despite his much greater weight.  
"Aww, 'at were awful nice o'ya 'Gome..." Souta thanked her, the stench of ale permeating the air around him as he spoke. It was only the careful manners that her mother had taught her that prevented Kagome from holding her nose or fleeing to take a fresh breath.  
"Souta!" She scolded, taking a step away from him and putting her hands on her hips. "What do you think you're doing? Drunk at this hour already? It's not even dinner time yet?"  
Souta hiccupped and grinned sheepishly.  
"S'ry 'Gome." He offered, his head rolling in a peculiar manner.  
Before Kagome knew what was happening, his body slumped forward, sliding out of the chair and falling the the floor with a resounding,  
Thump.  
Souta had passed out.  
Kagome was unable to hold in the indignant shriek that fled her mouth at the realization. Now SHE would have to find some way to get him up to his room, because, from the smell of alcohol on his breath, he wouldn't be awakening soon, and she had no idea when Maten Cheveux would be arriving...  
Besides, he was in her way.  
Fighting off the urge to give her younger brother a good kick in the side just so that he would have a bruise when he awoke, Kagome gathered her skirts and bent down to grasp the heavier man under his arms. With a grunt of protest, she struggled and finally managed to lift his chest partially off the ground.  
High enough that she could drag him anyways.  
And with that established, the young woman went about the exhausting task of transporting Souta to his room...  
...on the SECOND FLOOR!  
Grunting and groaning in a very unlady-like manner, Kagome managed to haul her brother into the parlor. She was just dragging him past the once grand armchair that her father reclined in to pass the evening time when he wasn't out gambling, when the worst possible scenario happened.  
Murphey's laws, though not yet invented, really sucked.  
There came a knock on the door. Its authorative booming echoed through the small cottage, commanding the attention of the despairing maid. Souta, still out cold, was blissfully unaware of his sister's predicament.  
Flustered and unsure of what to do, Kagome frantically looked around. She needed someplace to stash her brother, QUICKLY!  
Again the knock came, this time more impatient. Near panicking, and praying that whomever was paying call would not be staying, the young woman finished hauling her brother behind the armchair, and fetching a blanket from the back of it, threw it upon his unknowing figure.  
Knock. Knock. Knock!  
Apparently whomever was at the door knew not that patience was a virtue.  
And Kagome had a pretty good idea who it was. Only two people were expected today, her father and...ahem...suitor. Had it been Onigumo he would have surely let himself in for the latch on the door was not caught.  
So it must be the latter.  
Bracing herself in preparation for the worst, Kagome timidly made her way over the wooden portal, hands clutching her apron in knots. Taking a deep breath as if to take from it the courage that she would surely need to put up with Maten Cheveux by herself, she leaned forward and opened the door.  
What was on the otherside was nothing that she would have ever expected.  
Before, silhouetted in the golden rays of light, was the profile of the embodiment of masculinity. Broad shoulder, tapered waist, and an unconcealable lean muscled figure stood before her. Fashionably long silver locks cascading freely over his shoulder, and amber eyes, staring curiously into her own sapphire eyes.  
Staring at her, as she stared at him.  
Suddenly remembering herself, and her manners, Kagome started a little, a blush coming to her cheeks as she realized she had been staring at her guest whom was left to stand out on the porch.  
"I'm terribly sorry sir, please, do come in." She gushed apologeticly, a pretty blush dusting across her face as she moved out of the way and held an arm aside in welcome.  
"This is the home of Onigumo Higurashi, isn't it?" The man asked, sounding a bit confused.  
It was if he had not expected her gracious welcome.  
Embarressed once again, the pink that had just been fading away from her cheeks, came back full force. Her father must have been talking of her dislike of the prospect of marriage and her presented suitors thus far. It would be just like her sire to not keep his mouth shut.  
"Yes it is. My father is not home at the moment, but you are welcome to come in anyway. I, we, were expecting you." She responded in a gracious voice as she held out her hands for his jacket.  
Mr. Cheveux accepted her offer as he removed the scarlet garment and handed it to her. As she took it from him, their fingers brushed. A thrilling sensation shot through her arm at the contact, and unable to contain herself she flashed him a brilliant smile.  
Again he appeared surprised at the amicable demeanor she was presenting him with. Kagome cursed her father in her head for having such flapping jaws. Reminding herself that she had company though and this was not the time to be thinking up dreadful things to do to Onigumo, Kagome lead Maten into the parlor, her mind overflowing with jumbled thoughts on what to do next.  
"Here, have a seat." She invited while beckconing to the armchair. Her guest gladly took it, glancing curiously around it as he did so. Kagome thought nothing of it.  
"Would you like something to drink? Perhaps some tea? Or something stronger?"  
"A shot of whiskey would be fine."  
Kagome nodded briskly and departed to the kitchen to retrieve the beverage. It was upon returning that she noticed something most peculiar, and most mortifying.  
A pair of worn leather boots were sticking out quite clearly from behind the chair Maten was seated in.  
Kagome almost dropped the drink when she saw it, but just as quickly recomposed herself and averted her eyes. Maybe he wouldn't notice.  
'Yeah right Kagome.' She thought to herself as she presented him with the beverage. Seeing that it was comfortably in his hand and that he wanted nothing more, she seated herself on an opposite chair, slightly less elegant, but surely just as comfortable.  
Amber eyes fell on her with an appraising gaze. The young woman felt herself growing warm and slightly uncomfortable under his vigilant stare. It was almost rakish in the way that it seemed to take in everything about her, and then everything that might lie underneath her dress.  
'Think of something to say!' She racked her mind as she sensed the silence lengthening into what would surely be an awkward moment. A quick glance out the window provided her with what she needed as she spied what seemed to be storm clouds billowing on the horizon.  
"It looks like a dreadful storm is brewing." She began.  
The amber eyes blinked as Mr. Cheveux downed his drink. "Yes."  
And with that one word, he destroyed her attempts at conversation.  
As if he could sense her distress, his amber eyes began to twinkle with mirth. Kagome's fingers began to fidget nervously as she tried to think of something else to say. Here was a suitor that seemed to be everything she had once thought her knight in shining armor would be, and with her father's approval. He might very well be the one that she would end up wed to, and not unwillingly mind you, yet she could think of nothing to say.  
A soft warm chuckle drew her attention sharply to the man opposite of her.  
"I hear your father is looking to marry you Miss Higurashi."  
Her brows furrowed at the obvious question. He was here wasn't he? She couldn't be rude though. "Kagome, please. Yes, He is." She replied, unable to keep a hint of a matter of fact tone from her voice.  
"And is this a rejected suitor?" He asked, an arm sweeping behind him to Souta's unconcious figure. Amber eyes glittering with mischief.  
Kagome's face shone redder than it had ever before as she realized she had been caught. A thousand curses upon Souta. No more!  
"I..ah...well..he...no. He's my brother." She stuttered before finally blurting out the honest response. "I'm afraid he drank a bit much a bit early and passed out. I was trying to get him to his room when you arrived."  
Her head hung in mortified shame. She couldn't even look at him so deep was her embarressment.  
Mirthful laughter caused her to lift her head and regard Maten curiously though. His head was thrown slightly back, his beautiful eyes closed as the joyous sound poured from his throat. Her blush began to fade to only a pretty pink as she found herself growing comfortable in his presence once again.  
'He has a nice laugh,' she decided.  
When he finally ceased his laughter, less than a minute later, he caught her eye. Captivated by the depths of his amber orbs, Kagome didn' t even really notice as he stood.  
"Would you like some help with that?" He asked.  
Shaking her head slightly as the sound of his voice brought her thoughts back to the surface she gazed at him blankly.  
"Hmm?"  
He laughed at her again, this time only a soft chuckle as he smiled down at her and held out his hand to help her up.  
"Would you like some help to get him to his room?" He asked again.  
"Really? Yes! That would be wonderful!" She exclaimed, quickly accepting the offered limb and all but bouncing to her feet.  
Suddenly she found her own body in quite close proximity to his own. Nearly bossom to chest, their hands still clasped tightly together between the two of them.  
Sapphire stared up uncertainly into amber as her heart began to race.  
The moment was broken though as Souta let out a moan in his sleep. Releasing her hand and backing away, Mr. Cheveux went over to her brother's from and easily hefted him up, managing somehow to secure the limp body over his shoulder. Turning back to Kagome he grinned almost arrogantly.  
"Lead the way."  
Fighting to get her pulse under control, Kagome could only nod as she swept hurriedly past him, swiftly walking over to the staircase which lead to the second floor, where the bedrooms lay. Only giving him a nod in acknowledgement to his presence she began the climb. So absorbed was she in steadying her traitorous heartbeat that she failed to notice the amber gaze that appreciatively admired the sway of her hips as she lead the way to her brother's room.  
"Here we are. You can just lay him on the bed." She instructed, motioning towards the furniture against the wall. Maten nodded and proceded to dump his burden onto the mattress only slightly ungracefully. Then he continued to remove Souta's boots and shirts.  
"He would probably be more comfortable without them." He explained as if to answer her unspoken question. Kagome wanted to smack herself in the forehead for not thinking of that herself. Of course he would!  
As soon as Mr. Cheveux was finished, Kagome lead the way out of the room. She was making her way back to the stair when her thin slipper came loose. With a gasp of horror the stairs loomed before her, each step suddenly seeming harder and more terrible than she ever thought they could as she tripped over the worn shoe.  
She was going to fall.  
Or at least she would have, had not a warm strong arm quickly wrapped around her waist, saving her from what should have been a nasty spill. Taking advantage of the moment, Maten pulled Kagome tightly against him, her thighs near tangling with his own, her breast against his firm chest.  
No doubt he could feel the rapid beating of her heart.  
Shocked at the indecency of their nearness she raised her head sharply, only to become trapped in his heated gaze. Vaguely she was aware of his other arm snaking around her waist, the former loosening and settling on her lower back. His chin tilted down, his nose nearly touching her own. The only thing she was really aware of was the golden shimmer of his magical eyes.  
And how if he only lowered his lips a little more, they would meet with her own.  
"Miss Higurashi..." He murmured huskily, something that could only be identified as lust burning in his eyes.  
"Kagome..." She corrected, her voice barely a whisper. She was sure that her eyes were mirroring his own.  
"Kagome..." He whispered back, the tip of his nose touching hers as he tilted his head slightly to the right.  
He was going to kiss her.  
Instinctively Kagome shut her eyes, her long lashes fluttering against her cheek. She could feel his breath caress her skin as ever so slowly he drew closer.  
"OI! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING O'THIS?!"  
An enraged roar jolted the couple apart. Or at least jolted Maten away from Kagome. The young woman's mind was still in too much of a haze to realize what was going on at the moment to move away. But slowly she turned and her eyes began to open...  
...At the bottom of the stairs stood Onigumo Higurashi, face beet red, a vein in his forehead pulsing dangerously near to the surface as he glared angrily at the people at the top of the flight. Behind him stood a short and stout man with a hairless plate, his eyes widened in surprise. Kagome's fogged mind slowly began to surface as her father's mouth flapped uselessly as he searched for appropriate words to describe what he wanted.  
"I said what the hell is going on here?!"  
Startled Kagome stepped away from Maten in order to turn more fully toward Onigumo. "What do you mean, father?"  
At her innocent words Onigumo's face began to take on an ugly shade of purple. Mr. Cheveux coughed lightly. Bewildered Kagome glanced at him, only to see a troubled expression on his face.  
"WENCH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO I MEAN?!?! I mean what the hell are you doing in the arms of that...that..Akuma BASTARD!"  
At the mention of the hated man, Kagome's face visibly tightened. Inuyasha Akuma. The man that had injured her family and was responsible for forving her into marriage in the first place.  
"Father, this is Mr. Maten Cheveux. You knew that he would be stopping by..." She retorted, but her voice lacked confidence as she began to grasp the meaning of her sire's words.  
"Well you dumb bitch, you got the wrong man! This here," he said as he pushed the bald visitor roughly in front of him, "Is your Mr. Cheveux!"  
Horror stricken, Kagome whirled around to face the silver haired gentleman, his face still sporting the slightly worried expression, but arrogant nonetheless. "You...." She couldn't finish the sentence so appalled was she.  
"Inuyasha Akuma, Kagome. At your service." 


	2. Chapter Two

A Rose in Winter:  
  
by: Goijh  
  
Author's note: I know that I said this wasn't meant to be updated very often, and it isn't, but I couldn't help myself, so I wrote the second chapter.  
  
No promises as to when the third chapter will be out.  
  
I can tell you one thing though, this looks like it will be a LONG story. Over 20 chapters at least. Just thought I would let you know. ^_^ But then again, most of my stories are quite long.  
  
Oh! And I'm not sure if I told you guys this yet, but I am taking an indefinite, but not permanent break from Before I Die. I've tried writing the fanfiction two different ways as of yet and am still not coming up happy with the way its going. Hopefully I'll be able to change my perspective on it though after a break.  
  
So here you go! It's short I know, but enjoy!  
  
***************************************** Chapter Two   
  


* * *

  
Kagome stood there for a moment, at the top of the stair. Oblivious to the awaiting stares of her father and their company.  
Shock resonated through her body.  
Inuyasha Akuma. The very man that had forced her into this fate was the one who had been standing next to her, stirring up these sinful emotions inside of her.  
He was one that she had moments before been considering as a suitor, a husband.  
And he had done nothing to dissuade her. He had allowed her to believe he was Maten Cheveux, decieving her, humiliating her.  
And now here father was here.  
And he still dared to call her by her name? Now that she knew that truth?  
Without giving pause to think Kagome spun around, her palm swinging through the air. A resounding, "SLAP!" echoed through the house. Her hand stung, but she refused to admit it as slowly she lowered it and glared as angriliy as she could at the silver haired man whose cheek was beginning to glow red, tears springing in the corners of her eyes though she would never let them fall lest HE should see them.  
"It's Miss Higurashi to you!" She spat venomously.  
Inuyasha brought a hand to caress the now throbbing flesh at the side of his face, but his eyes revealed that he was not ashamed. He still had the audacity to look at her in such a manner that moments before had sent heat coursing through her body.  
Kagome was loathe to admit that the pleasant sensations were still evoked under his amber gaze. Her treacherous thoughts, traitorous body!  
"I thought that you knew." Was all that Inuyasha said to her.  
"Oi! You stupid wench! How could you do this to me?!" Her father cried, sounding very much like a rabid dog that needed to be put out of his misery. "Tramping around in this very house with the likes of HIM! You're mother must be turning in her grave. It's a woeful thought to think that you are my own child, betraying me and your family so!"  
Maten, seeming to be uncomfortable in confrontations, was slowly inching towards the door, hoping to maybe escape unnoticed. Onigumo however, saw his plan of action, and not willing to let the man, or rather his purse, flee, grabbed him by his arm and dragged him forward, into the arguement.  
"And now Mr. Cheveux here probably thinks that you're damaged goods! I brought you a right good man and you present yourself as no better than a common whore!"  
Kagome recoiled as if slapped at the indignity her father was suggesting. However, much to her surprise, she was not the only one. Next to her, she could feel Inuyasha tensing. A low rumbling noise seemed to be issuing forth from him, almost like a growl. Ignoring the peculiarity for the moment, Kagome rushed to save her reputation.  
"Nothing happened father! Nothing of the sort!"  
"Then why is it then I walked through the door the first thing I saw was you wrapped in his arms at the top of the stairs?" Oniugumo shot back, forgetting for a moment that he wanted to somehow persuade Maten to wed his daughter, not be repulsed by her.  
"Souta came home and passed out! When Mr. Akuma arrived I assumed it was Mr. Cheveux as you told me that he would be stopping by today. He kindly offered to help me take Souta to his room and I accepted. We were on our way back down to the parlor when I near tripped. Mr. Akuma saved me from a nasty spill!" Kagome argued, feeling quite uneasy with the way her words seemed to just tumble out of her mouth as if she were trying to defend Inuyasha. He was the bad guy here after all, wasn't he?  
"YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOUR BROTHER?!" Onigumo roared, his sole focus now his daughter as he unknowingly released Maten's arm. "AFTER WHAT HE DID TO THE BOY YOU LET HIM TOUCH HIM?! GO INTO HIS ROOM?!"  
Kagome submissively hung her head in defeat. There was no point in arguing anymore. She was too humiliated, too upset. Her father had every reason to be as angry as he was, after her letting Inuyasha in the house like she had. True it was partially her sire's fault for never telling her what the man looked like, but still...  
...She should have known.  
Inuyasha took the tense silence as a moment of blessing and made his way down the stair to stand just a few feet in front of Onigumo. Maten stopped where he was at the door, his scarf wrapped hastily around his neck, his hand upon the knob.  
"Sir, I believe that your daughter had no idea who I was when she let me in. I never introduced myself, I only assumed that she would know. But I have important business to discuss with you at the moment, if you will listen."  
Kagome and Onigumo waited in silence, curious as to what could be so pressing at the moment.  
"I came here to collect the debt you owe me. When I talked to you last you said that you would have it for me in a month, and Mr. Higurashi, it is well past that date."  
Immediately Onigumo's heated temper simmered as he tried to come up with veritble excuses as to why he didn't have the money. Incoherent words bubbled freely out of his mouth, as if he was just freely stringing them together in hopes of coming up with something to explain hs lack of funds and gain some sympathy from the collector.  
Inuyasha realized that the mayor didn't have his money, not that he thought he would anyway. Rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh of exasperation, the golden eyed man reached for his jacket where Kagome had hung it.  
"Well, then I shall let you know that I am staying at the local inn. I will remain there until you have paid me back in full."  
Onigumo nearly choked on his tongue at this information as his anger started to rise again.  
Inuyasha ignored him though as his eyes wandered to the young woman still standing on the stairs. Her sapphire eyes had been coldly, yet curiously watching him. When he met them, and she realized she had been caught staring, her face went immediately expressionless, though she did not avert her eyes.  
Inuyasha found himself longing for the moment not too long ago when she had flashed him brilliant smiles and her eyes had shone with mirth.  
"Higurashi," He decided, turning to face the mayor, "I have a proposition for you concerning your debt."  
Onigumo's ears were open and eager at once though he tried not to show his interest, failing miserably in that aspect.  
"I hear that you are marrying your daughter off. If you would allow me to court her and consider me an equal suitor for her hand, I would agree to drop your debt."  
Onigumo's wasn't the only jaw that dropped in outrage at Inuyasha's proposal.  
Kagome's face reddened as her ire rose, far surpassing her father's. 'How dare HE think that he can act like I am some prize to be won. Some object to be bought!' She thought, her humiliation at his hand rising to an all new level.  
"I would NEVER marry you!" She shrieked, before her father could collect his wits. "I would rather marry...some...hunchbacked, scarred, monster than YOU!"  
For a moment she thought she saw a flash of pain flicker in Inuyasha's eyes at her rejection, but she brushed it off as only her imagination. Monster's like him had no feelings other than selfishness and greed! They were all just sadistic bastards!  
'But he didn't act like that...' A little voice somewhere in her mind reminded her. Kagome ignored it.  
"Very well then, I shall take my leave." Inuyasha replied, his voice much cooler now than before. Onigumo still stood, confused and enraged at the bottom of the stairs, not sure what was happening at the moment.  
"Mr. Cheveux, would you like to join me for a drink at the Boar's Inn?" Inuyasha invited, holding open the door for the stout man that was looking very much lost himself. Maten nodded fervently and within a few seconds the two men had departed.  
The thud of the closing door snapped Mayor Higuarshi to his senses.  
"Maten? Mr Cheveux? Where is he?"  
Kagome sighed and turned to go to her room, leaving her father alone to find his departed guest. She would take a nap, she decided. But, however, when she laid down and closed her eyes, she found she couldn't sleep.  
Golden eyes haunted her.  
  


* * *

  
Inuyasha sat in the corner of the bar by himself, an flagoon of ale sitting unattended in front of him. Maten had come and gone almost an hour ago. Inuyasha smiled to himself, no doubt Onigumo would be pissed about losing another suitor.  
The smile turned quickly into a frown.  
He only hoped the mayor didn't take it out on his lovely daughter.  
Inuyasha's thoughts were disrupted as suddenly a pair of creamy breasts barely concealed by a loose, low cut dress, were boldy shoved into his line of sight.  
"Is there somethin' ya be needin' gov'na?" A feminine voice purred. Inuyasha raised a brow and looked up, making it sure to the person to whom he spoke that he wasn't interested in what they were 'laying' on the table.  
  
It was Yura, the waitress who, upon seeing the silver haired stranger enter the Inn, had squealed in delight and leapt off of the lap of one man, to run over and press herself rudely against Inuyasha, running her fingers through his hair without so much of an, "If you please."  
She had made it quite clear that she was offering her, "Womanly company," should he desire it. Even being so audacious as to drop hints about, "favors," being, "Free of charge," for, "Handsome gov'nas such as yerself."  
Inuyasha, on his part, had tried to politely, yet firmly tell her NO. But it seemed the word was not in the girl's vocabulary for here she was again, lashes batting, cleavage displayed, and foot rubbing not so innocently on his leg.  
"I don't require anything from you Yura." He responded cheerfully, his eyes never once darting below her neckline.  
She didn't get the hint.  
"Ya sure? There ain't nothin a girl like me could do fer ya?" She pushed, pushing her breasts together more in hoping of making them appear more prominent and tempting than they already were.  
"Nothing at all Yura." Inuyasha assured her, a bit of anger flashing into his golden eyes as her hands began to roam his chest. At his words though, her actions ceased as she stuck out her lower lip in a pout.  
"You are right cold to a girl sir. But mebbe anoth'a good ale or so will make ya kind'a to me." She said, stiffly at first, but then as seductively as she could towards the end as she departed to get the recommended drink.  
Inuyasha sighed.  
Some people just couldn't get the hint.  
Looking around to make sure that no one was paying attention to him, and that Yura really was gone, Inuyasha slipped out of his chair, leaving a suitable coin on the table, and stole up the stairs to lock himself away in his room. Hopefully he would at least get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow he had some important business to attend to.  
Business that involved a lovely young woman with sapphire eyes.  
  


* * *

  
All done!  
  
Inuyasha can't get his mind off of Kagome, and she can't get hers off of him! But she's to be married and her family, as well as she, hates him! What are they going to do?  
  
In the next chapter: A dog trying to steal the bacon. A visit to Mr. Akuma's room in the Inn. A woman in his bed. And Kagome gets an eyeful!  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter Three

A Rose in Winter  
  
By: Goijh  
  
Author's note: I know that its been FOREVER since I updated anything. I apologize. smiles hopefully Can you forgive me?  
  
This isn't everything that I wanted Chapter three to contain, but this would take a lot longer to write if I put everything in that I wanted to. And I figured that you guys deserve an update...Right?  
  
So, I will try to write chapter four soon. And it should be...quite...interesting. Promise!  
  
Chapter Three   
  
Golden eyes watched the silhouette of the young woman diligently going about her chores.  
A light breeze played with her hair, teasing a few strands loose from the kerchief that she had tied about her head to keep them secured. Even from where he stood, leaning against a post on the road, he could see the pout of concentration on her lips.  
Those lips.  
He had come so close to tasting them the day before. His tongue darted out to moisten his own mouth as he thought about.  
He wondered how she would taste.  
The young woman however remained completely oblivious to his rakish stare as she bustled about, taking the laundry that she had only just finished washing to hang it on the line.  
The breeze that played with her hair also played with the garments and sheets which she hung to dry. The erratic movements of the laundry enticing the interest of another nearby stranger.  
As the woman continued with her chores, she never noticed the rather round cat that slowly began to creep forth. Large green eyes stayed focused on the flapping sheet with vigilence as the underestimated predator crept slowly forth.  
The sheets continued to flap in the breeze, temptation themselves to the overweight feline. The cat steadily advanced until it was only a few feet away.  
The young woman didn't notice.  
The wind blew.  
The laundry danced.  
The hunter sprung! Flying through the air with grace that was surprising for one its size the cat soared to the fresh clean clothes. Claws sunk into the fabrics, firmly attaching themselves so that the 20 pounds or so of fat and flesh hung with only some effort on its target.  
But problems arose.  
The sheet was not something to eat. And it certainly wasn't as much fun now that it was weighted down and couldn't flap around. But the feline couldn't leave.  
It was stuck.  
And in protest it let out a loud yowl of distress.  
For the first time since the uninvited guest's arrival, the young woman noticed the nuisance. The nuisance that was clinging to her laundry with claws that were slowly dragging down and tearing the cloth!  
Shrieking at the offense the maiden ran to the cat. The cat, seeing that it was now in danger, began to struggle more, ripping holes in the sheet as it did so, but still unable to gain its freedom.  
  
Golden eyes crinkled at the corners in amusement as their owner fought back the immense urge to roar with laughter at the scene before him.  
"Buyo!" Cried the young woman as she wrapped he arms fully around him and pried him off. The laundry continued to tear, the sound of ripping cloth resounding through the quiet morning. She stared horror struck at the sight before her.  
Gaping holes and loose strings fluttered aimlessly in the consistent, gentle, wind.  
One word came to mind.  
Sewing.  
She hated sewing.  
Buyo took the maiden's distraction to his best advantage and none to stealthily leapt out of her arms and scampered away.  
She didn't notice at all.  
Her mouth gaped open and her empty arms remained folded across her chest as if she was still cradling the culprit.  
Suddenly sense seemed to return to her. Her head dropped and she stared at her empty arms. Then it raised and she stared at the ruined blankets.  
And then the only suitable words for the moment came to mind.  
"I detest sewing!" The young woman yelled, her enraged voice easily echoing across the empty yard.  
The bystander could no longer contain his laughter. Rich waves of it poured from his mouth, an unstoppable force. Golden eyes squeezed shut and arms crossed his stomach to hold his sides.  
At the rumbling mirth the young woman started, jumping near a foot high and one of her hands clasping over her mouth to stifle the scream that she almost released. With a glare that could wilt the most hardy of weeds she spun to face the newest invader.  
And when she saw the silver hair, the masculine figure, the golden eyes...  
...She released the scream she had been holding.  
"Inuyasha Akuma!"  
Inuyasha continued to laugh heartily, but as if in confirmation to her outcry he nodded his head and forced his shaking body to stand straight instead of lean against the fence.  
"Good morning Miss Higurashi." He finally greeted when his laughter had died. But his eyes continued to taunt her. Kagome placed her hands firmly on her hips and glared.  
"What brings you here, sir, if I may ask?" She spat out in an obviously false tone. Inuyasha chose not to heed her sarcastic manners though and merely continued to smirk, his normally arrogance returning as he boldly allowed his eyes to appraised her figure once again.  
Kagome hated her traitorous body for reacting.  
"Why I was out to take a stroll on this lovely morning and thought that I would admire the scenery as well while I was at it." He replied easily  
Kagome's eyes darted up to the sky in doubt. The storm clouds that were brewing yesterday were even thicker today. There was no sun. But there would be no storm today either...  
Suddenly the meaning of the last of his words hit her full force. Her glare became frigid and her eyes narrowed. The chauvinistic pig! The cocky arrogant dog to think that he could just be so bold as to talk like that to her!  
It wasn't enough that he had humiliated her yesterday, that now because of him her virtue was in question, but he had the gall to come around today and be so audacious and suggestive as he was? Had he no sense of propriety!?  
He probably did.  
He was probably only doing this to ruin her as he had the rest of her family.  
Kagome felt the shame burning in her as she tried to extricate all her memories of him from the day before. The memories of the thoughts she had had when she thought that he was Maten. When she had yearned for him as her suitor.  
When she had pined for his lips to crush her own at the top of the stairs.  
Clearly he was not the night in shining armor that she had once thought him to be. No. He was nothing more than the terrible monster that her father and brother had described.  
Yes. That's what he was.  
It did not matter that he had been kind. That he was handsome. That something inside of her told her that he was really not who she thought he was. That she felt that her father had most likely done something to deserve to be called a cheat.  
It did not matter how he made her feel.  
"I would ask you, Mr. Akuma, to kindly escort yourself off of my father's property. I do not think that I should have to inform you that you are not welcome here!" She spat at him, sapphire eyes stormy, fire raging behind their depths. "And there certainly is not any 'scenery' of sorts to ogle here on this bleak morning. Perhaps you would be more inclined to search the skirts at the marketplace!"  
That smirk.  
That arrogant smirk.  
What she wouldn't give to wipe it off his face and wash the dirtiest floor in all of Flemming with it. Golden eyes continued to taunt her, only now they danced more clearly with mirth, mocking her for her words.  
"I can assure you Miss Higurashi, that I have been to the market. And I find that I enjoy the countryside view much better. It's much more beautiful than that of the town."  
The pompous ass.  
Kagome had to struggle to keep her blush from showing. She refused to acknowledge how much she enjoyed his words. No. Hopefully when he saw her cheeks flush he believed it to be out of anger. Nothing more.  
"Well then, Mr. Akuma, enjoy your visit around the country side." She retorted coyly, sarcasm dripping from her every word. The ominous clouds in the sky seemed to darken to match her mood as, without another word or glance to him, the young woman spun on her heel and stormed inside.  
Inuyasha grinned.  
"I believe I have enjoyed my visit very much."  
Still grinning he watched her hips as she fled to the cottage. He didn't even bother to hide his disappointment when the door closed, leaving him alone.  
The ruined laundry continued to flap in the growing breeze as the silhouette of a young man turned and walked away. Leaving the mayor's humble cottage and venturing forth, whistling a merry diddy.  
It wouldn't be until later that evening when Kagome would dare to leave the confines of the cottage once again to gather the laundry. And while she was out, she would gaze almost wistfully at the fence where a certain yankee had stood but hours eariler. And while gazing, she would notice a small leather pouch in the grass.  
Upon picking it up she would discover that it was a purse of coin. And she would curse god and cry out, demanding to know what offense to had made that would punish her in such away.  
Rain would begin to fall and Kagome would have to wait until tomorrow.  
Tomorrow she would have to go to the Boar's Inn and return the loathsome yankee's purse.  
  
=================================  
  
Kagome rose early, long before the sun had risen, and bustled about her chores. The house was tidied, a fire started, and breakfast made by the time the sun decided to peek its lazy head over the horizon.  
Onigumo and Souta still slept. And they would for a few hours more, giving Kagome plenty of time to do what she needed. Silently as possible she snuck into her room, fetching the leather purse and then back down the stairs.  
Pausing a moment she tossed a couple more logs onto the fire to make sure that the flame would not die while she was on her errand, and then, donning her shawl, she quickly fled with the purse tucked safely inside a pocket on her dress.  
The shawl was pulled over her head so that at first glance no one would recognize her. Her slippered feet fairly flew across the ground despite the fact that it was still muddy from yesterday's storm as she made her way to the town. Following along the muddy puddled spotted road for near half an hour she looked to anyone who saw her to be merely a woman, either young or old, on her way to the market just a little earlier than usual in the morning.  
Kagome clenched her fist securely around the purse as if in an attempt to protect it. She knew that it carried a decent sum from the weight. If her father had known that she had found it he would have most likely kept it for himself. And she absolutely refused to allow Inuyasha Akuma anything else to hang over her family's heads.  
Soon enough the small town was in sight. Gentle curls of smoke rising from the many chimneys were the only sign that the town was awake. No one was out and about yet.  
Good.  
She could most likely go to the Boar's Inn, find Inuyasha's room, leave his purse, and flee before anyone recognized her and discovered her intent. At least that would be the plan.  
The door to the Inn was already open, a worn wooden sign advertising its name hung over head. The clanging of pots echoed from the kitchen as the cook undoubtedly went about preparing breakfast for the patrons. A man stood behind the counter, counting out his coins and recording them. A shadowed silhouette sat in the very back corner, the table in front of him empty, his face hidden by the dim light.  
This latter person was the one that caught Kagome's eye as she made her way over to him, a gentle smile already on her face.  
"Good Morning Myouga." She greeted when she reached him. The pots continued to bang and the man behind the counter never looked up.  
Myouga started at the sound of a woman's voice so near. He had been deep in thought over some recent event or another and completely missed the speaker's approach.  
The old man looked up, his brown eyes wide and bloodshot. The left eye looked slightly cloudy, like he was going blind. The top of his head was mostly bald, only a few scraggly hairs grew in defiance to his old age. A bit of stubble littered his chin and cheeks.  
His clothes were dirty, stained with mud and who knows what else. But when he looked up at Kagome, a smile broke across his face that gave him the appearance of a kindly grandfather instead of a drunk bum who slept out on the streets and begged for ale in the evenings.  
"Why 'allo d'ere 'Gome." He slurred, obviously still intoxicated from last night's hospitality. "What c'n ol'Myouga do fer ya?"  
Kagome continued to smile gently. Though he was really nothing more than a drunk, Myouga had always been kind to her, helping her out when she needed it. It was him that slaughtered the hogs when the season came around as she had not the stomach for it. And in return she fed him when he came to the door and would mend and wash his clothes at times.  
Of course her father never knew of this. If he had found out..She didn't want to think of what would happen.  
"I was wondering, Myouga, if you would happen to know what room Inuyasha Akuma is staying in?"  
As soon as the words left her mouth Kagome regretted them. Just seeing the way the old man's glazed eyes lit up told her that he had misinterpreted her words.  
"I found his purse and I wish to return it to him before my father discovers it." She quickly explained, cutting him off before he could shout out anything innappropriate in his intoxicated state.  
"Oh. Is'at all den?" He asked, looking oddly disappointed. "I seen dat feller wid me own eyes an' I tink dat 'e would make ya a right fine 'usband."  
Kagome unsuccessfully tried to stifle her blush.  
"Yes Myouga. That is all. Perhaps you have forgotten what he did to my family?" She chided him, her voice slightly more cold that she would have wished.  
But it got her point across.  
"'E's de las'room on de left of de hall."  
"Thank you."  
Myouga nodded as Kagome slipped off, exitting the room via the staircase.  
The man behind the counter glanced curiously, the pots in the kitchen had ceased banging.  
"She's looking fer 'er broth'r." The old man explained.  
The pots resumed banging and the coin continued to be counted.  
"Nosy blokes." Myouga whispered before nodding his chin against his chest and closing his eyes.  
  
Kagome tiptoed down the hall. Most of the doors were still closed since it was so early in the morning, but one or two were open and the soft padding of feet could be heard from within. The last thing that she wanted was to be caught on the sleeping floor of the inn.  
Her reputation was already at stake because Inuyasha had been alone in her house with her for an unaccountable amount of time.  
If she was caught among the rooms of the inn...And heading towards the very man's who was the source of her questionable integrity....  
She shuddered just to think of the rumors that would spread like wildfire through the village. There would be no way that she would be able to salvage her herself.  
Though on the positive side it would be unlikely that her father would be able to wed her off as he planned.  
But that also meant that she would be stuck with him, forever doomed to cook his suppers, wash the laundry, and clean the cottage.  
What goes up must come down.  
Kagome reached the end of the hall. There was in fact only one room, the door to which stood on the left. At the right was a stairwell that undoubtedly lead from the cellar and back yard to the inn.  
It was now or never.  
If she hesitated any longer than she would be caught, something that she could not afford.  
Clutching the leather purse tightly underneath her cloak she took a deep breath and raised her hand. Eyes closed she allowed the limb to fall upon the door. A rapping sounded, echoing dangerously loud in the otherwise silent hall. Kagome could feel herself freeze.  
It seemed to her like all the gentle footsteps that she had heard earlier were rushing to their doors to see who had caused the tapping disturbance.  
No doubt she would be recognized before she could flee.  
Tainted goods they would say. The women in the market would all talk of how she was caught outside of Inuyasha's door as if they had been there themselves.  
Though why did she care so much? It wasn't as if she was attracted to him or anything.  
Her traitorous heart sped, causing her pulse to race at the mere memory of him holding her in his arms. Golden eyes taunted her from the backs of her memory.  
And suddenly the door in front of her flew open, revealing a sculpted man's body barely covered by a flimsy towel.  
"Yura! I told you I'm NOT interested in anything but the bath water!" A masculine voice, raised in temper, shook the floor with its volume.  
  
There we go. Not too much of a cliff hanger I hope? Uh oh! What's Kagome going to do? An all but naked Inuyasha...Yummy! Lol!  
  
Well until next time....  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
